


Little Distraction

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad dates, Brief Violence, College Student Stiles, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Derek, Sterek Bingo 2017, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, both at the end, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Thankfully, a blessing in disguise showed up.And what was said blessing?A baby.An adorable, rosy cheeked, olive skinned, tousled black haired, stunning golden-green eyed, Gameboy onesie wearing baby.





	Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Because you can never have too many single parent Derek or Stiles fics. NEVER. Especially one based on an adorable tumblr prompt! And it was the perfect entry for Sterek Bingo :3
> 
> Theme: Kids

The thing about accepting a date from some dude that sat next to you in your advanced photography class just because he was cute was...well...

 

It was a _bad_ idea.

 

Stiles could tell that all the dude wanted was to get in his pants. _Bad_. Add a notch to that belt above the fornication bed. Not that he minded. Stiles hadn't been laid in a few years. He was quite surprised by his ability to ignore his libido and breeze by classes like it was nothing.

 

But he did miss sex. Sorta. He didn't need it, per se. He could live without it. And besides, he liked getting to know people before he decided to share something completely intimate with them.

 

But this guy, this incredibly cute dude in his advanced photography class, with the dimples and curly red hair and pretty blue eyes, just...no. _Nothing_ fun about him. All he had going for him was the looks. Now, if his efforts were more focused on trying to engage Stiles in some type of interesting conversation rather than attempting to give him a boner from under the table in a fucking public place...

 

Out of all the first dates Stiles had ever been on, this one had to be the _worst_.

 

He had no idea how to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Not a single clue. Sure, he could tell the guy to go have intercourse with a cactus, but he has calmed down a lot since his high school days. He wasn't _as much_ of an ass as he used to be. Though he was definitely considering it. Wasn't like the dude didn't deserve it.

 

Thankfully, a blessing in disguise showed up.

 

And what was said blessing?

 

A baby.

 

An adorable, rosy cheeked, olive skinned, tousled black haired, stunning golden-green eyed, Gameboy onesie wearing _baby_.

 

Instantly, Stiles forgot all about his terrible date. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

 

Now, Stiles _adored_ babies. They were just so small and cute and innocent and sweet – how could anyone hate them?! His eyes focused with intense joy on the little tyke, even when the father (at least he thinks it is the father) got in the way briefly. All he saw of the maybe dad was the back of his head, which was the same black as the baby, and the fact that the guy was made of muscle. Other than that, the world revolved around the bouncing baby boy in the highchair.

 

“Oh my god...so cute...” he whispered, leaning in closer.

 

“I am?” his date asked, a smirk forming.

 

“Shhhh! Shut up! I'm gonna talk to the little guy.”

 

“Uhhhh...”

 

Stiles waved at the baby, grinning like an absolute idiot. “Hello! Hi! Hi there!”

 

His date proceeded to look even more confused than he was already. Not like Stiles cared. There was a baby behind his date. And Stiles _would not_ be distracted from a baby!

 

The baby stared back at Stiles, brows furrowed deeply. It was too damn cute! Ugh! Stiles wanted one! He started making faces, ignoring what was likely words of annoyance from his date. He blew up his cheeks, crossed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue.

 

To his delight, the little tyke squealed happily. Loudly.

 

Score one for the Stiles!

 

He started to play peek-a-boo, a classic hit for babies. And, as expected, the little guy _loved_ it. Laughed hysterically! Stiles could feel his chest swell with joy. With pride. This had to be the best thing in creation! Almost better than curly fires! (Which was saying something, because _nothing_ was better than a good batch of curly fries.)

 

Eventually, the little shrieks of pure, awesome joy pulled the supposed father's attention away from the menu and towards what was making his boy so noisy. Which was when Stiles became slightly distracted. Wasn't hard. Baby daddy was just...just so...unfairly _pretty_. He could see where the squealing tyke got all his good looks from. Every. Last. Bit. Of. Them.

 

“I think your date left...” the guy said in a surprisingly soft voice.

 

Stiles allowed his attention to be pulled away, finding that, in fact, his date had left him. He shrugged, sputtering with no cares to give. Dude's loss. Babies were a godsend!

 

“He was only in it for the bedroom game, anyway.” he snorted.

 

The pretty man's face fell, like he felt it was all his fault somehow that Stiles had lost his date.

 

“No no no no!” He hurried over to the chair his date once occupied, sitting in it backwards and motioning towards the still giggling baby. “It's totally cool, man. The kid is _way_ better of a conversationalist!”

 

The guy snorted, a smile forming. (Revealing the most adorable bunny teeth, holy hell.) “Thanks, I guess. Sirius is pretty smart for his age.” He turned to the baby, that smile growing as he ran his fingers through the thick mop of black on the child's head. “Aren't you?”

 

The little guy, Sirius, beamed at him. All gums. All cute.

 

Stiles held back all the fanboying he wanted to do. Held it in very tight. Because he didn't need to lose his cool now. Later in his dorm would be a-okay! Now? Nope!

 

“Sirius, huh? Like...Sirius Black? Or like the star?”

 

Pretty guy's ears went bright red and he flinched lightly. “Um...both?”

 

“That's awesome, man. He's gonna be the coolest kid in school.” Stiles leaned in a little closer, careful to keep the legs of the chair not too far off the ground. “Isn't that right, little dude?”

 

Sirius garbled, still all gums smiling. Goddamn...so friggin' cute!

 

“Derek.”

 

“H-h-huh?”

 

“My name?”

 

“Oh! Oh, dude! Okay! Cool! Uh, I'm Stiles.”

 

“What kind of name is Stiles?”

 

“A much safer one than my real name. _Trust me_. I think only my mom and babcia could say it without tripping.”

 

“Ah. Polish, I presume?”

 

Stiles flailed, nearly falling forward. Crisis was adverted, thanks to Mr. Derek. But little Sirius thought it was funny as hell. So...score two for the Stiles.

 

“You, uh...you know Polish?”

 

“I know a lot of languages.”

 

“Oh wow. Neat. I know, like, the bare minimum of Spanish and Polish. Yeah...I've never been real good at learning languages. Though I'm taking sign language at school right now. Doing pretty good in that.”

 

“School?”

 

“Don't freak. I'm over twenty-one.”

 

Derek hummed, looking thoughtful. “What are you going to school for?”

 

“Photography. With a minor in criminal psychology.”

 

“Sounds like a tough load.”

 

“Eh. I like it. I'm being challenged, and I'm also challenging my professors.” Stiles held a finger out for Sirius, scrunching his face up as he grinned. “They're not as good at conversations as you are, little dude.”

 

Sirius screeched giddily, taking Stiles' finger and attempted to place it in his mouth. Stiles laughed, tempted to lean forward to let the baby nom on his finger. But he knew what would happen if he tried, so he just watched as Sirius fruitlessly tried to pull him towards the mouth.

 

“He's usually shy...” Derek confessed quietly.

 

“Wha? Really? He seems like a totally bubbly kid.”

 

“No. He's...pretty shy. Usually cries when people talk to him.”

 

“Huh. Guess that means I'm special. But not as special as you, Sirius! Man...someone needs to get you a wand.”

 

At that, Derek chuckled, ducking his head in order to hide his smile. Score three for the Stiles? Score three for the Stiles!

 

“So...he yours?”

 

Derek nodded, a fond gaze directed to Sirius followed. “Yeah. All mine.”

 

“Where's his mom?”

 

“In prison. Where she belongs.”

 

“Ouch. Well, if that's where she belongs, then good. Sirius here doesn't need that kind of bad influence.”

 

Derek gave Stiles this look. A look that questioned why Stiles didn't ask about his son's mother. Or at least any further. And Stiles wanted to. He really did. But he felt like this was one of those times he needed to put a cap on his overwhelming curiosity. Especially with something that sounded this serious.

 

“So, how old is the future badass wizard?” he asked, changing the topic quickly.

 

Tension bled out of Derek, and he smiled as bright as the sun. “He's about five months.”

 

“Wow! Five months!” Stiles brought his attention back to Sirius, who was staring at him like he was waiting to have the attention returned. “You're such a big boy! Pretty soon, you'll be driving and picking up chicks! Or dudes!”

 

Sirius giggled, leaning forward in the highchair and slamming his hands down repeatedly.

 

“Or maybe just collect dogs and cats. Or birds and lizards. Or hamsters and fish. Or rats and guinea pigs. Sometimes pets are way better.”

 

Sirius giggled more, a little drool slipping out of his gummy smile. Stiles laughed at that, taking a napkin from his table and wiping up the dribble.

 

“You're really good with kids.” noted Derek.

 

“Yeah, well, I love them. They're cute. I mean, they can be nightmares, but I still love them.”

 

“Most people your age don't think like that.”

 

“Most people my age aren't as intelligent and ambitious as I am. I really fit my Slytherin traits. Minus the shrewd part. I don't even know how to be shrewd. Or maybe I am and don't realize it.”

 

“Slytherin, huh?” Derek leaned back in his seat, smirking. “Hufflepuff.”

 

“Dude! No way! You heard that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are supposed to be the best of friends?!”

 

“I've heard.”

 

“Slytherpuffs for the win! Or, as my mom likes to call them, Honey Snakes.”

 

At this, Derek let out a loud, sunshine laugh. Made Stiles' heart swoop right into his gut. Especially when Sirius joined in, sounding hysterical and gripping at the highchair.

 

Stiles, for lack of a better term, might be fucked.

 

**~+~**

 

Apparently, Stiles was still a sucker for hot advanced photography class peer. Maybe it was because Sirius' inhumanly pretty father was far out of his league. Like, _beyond_ out of it. So out of it that even if Stiles waltzed right up to him with every quote of love he could muster, and every promise of happiness, and confessing his undying affection for little Sirius...he would still be way bellow the bar of what was in Derek's league.

 

Which is why Stiles was stupid enough to accept a do-over date with his classmate.

 

Which he regretted almost five seconds in.

 

His date thought that rock climbing at the state park was a great idea for a make-up date. A superb idea, actually. Because he would not shut up about it the entire ten minutes it took to drive there. And once they were scaling the wall, Stiles huffing and puffing and swearing profusely under his breath, his date had the _gall_ to invite him for Netflix and Chill after a few rounds on the wall.

 

Mr. Nice I'll Give You A Second Chance Guy went right over the edge of the wall, and became a splat of goop on the ground.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles spat, gripping tightly at the colorful and fake rocks.

 

“What?” his date asked dumbly.

 

“Netflix and Chill? _Really_?”

 

“Well yeah. Do you not like the idea?”

 

“I would...if it was actually watching Netflix and chilling out on the couch with snacks! Not you, _again_ , trying to get into my fucking pants!”

 

“Hey!” called the person in charge of the wall from bellow. “There are kids here!”

 

Stiles glanced down, so not in the mood for any of this shit. “Bite my ass!”

 

The coordinator, or whatever he was called, gawked at him in horror, while those around him either scowled or snickered. Stiles' date scoffed above him.

 

“What the hell's wrong with you, dude?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, to hiss and curse at this bastard for making him think that he was actually going out with Stiles for more than just sex. Scream it to the heavens so everybody knew what this dick was all about.

 

But a blessing came.

 

And that blessing was Derek, walking a bike next to the wall, wearing bike shorts and a tight fitting tank. He was a marvelous site to see from where Stiles was. But nothing could compare to seeing little Sirius. Who was sitting in a neon blue bike carseat, wearing baby sunglasses in the shape of a wolf and a snapsuit that covered up his sensitive arms and legs. And...

 

“OH MY GOD! HE HAS A TINY BIKE HELMET!”

 

Of course that caught the attention of _everyone_ nearby. And Sirius noticed him before Derek did. That loud squawk of joy proved it. Derek looked up at the wall, immediately breaking out into a knee destroying grin. He waved at Stiles, while his son smacked his knees repeatedly in excitement. Stiles, the best he could, waved back enthusiastically. Almost fell off the damn wall.

 

He was certain his date was saying something. Probably along the lines of how Stiles was being distracted by a baby again. But, alas, Stiles was distracted by little Sirius. Again. So, in order to make sure he didn't cause bodily harm to himself, he reclined down the wall. Nearly tripped over himself as he tried to get the equipment off, ecstatic to see Sirius and Derek again.

 

Especially since he had been thinking about them for _days_.

 

Once free, he raced over to them, instantly gripping the sides of the carseat and making noises at Sirius. The tyke screeched happily, keeping his shaking fists close to him. Stiles stuck his tongue out, blowing raspberries. Sirius did the same back.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” teased Derek fondly.

 

Stiles snorted, smirking at the single father. “I'm starting to wonder if you have Stiles Is Having A Bad Date I Must Intervene With My Child senses.”

 

Derek quirked his brows up, saying a lot more than his words did. “Bad date?”

 

“Bad date.”

 

“Same guy?”

 

“Same guy.”

 

“Mmmm. Trying to make it up to him? Or is he trying to make it up to you?”

 

“Well, he was _supposed_ to make it up to me. But then he offered Netflix and Chill. So...needless to say...bad date.”

 

“What's wrong with watching Netflix and relaxing on the couch or bed with snacks?”

 

Oh, pure innocence. This man just went up yet another level out of Stiles' league. “Unfortunately, the meaning doesn't translate to that anymore. It means Netflix and Sex, basically.”

 

Derek wrinkled his nose, as if someone had shoved something rotten in his face. “That doesn't make sense.”

 

“I know! Really sucks 'cause, dammit, I wanna _actually_ Netflix and _actually_ Chill!”

 

“Baaaaaaah!” Sirius interjected, now grabbing at one of Stiles' fingers and trying to insert it into his mouth.

 

“That's right, future wizard! It sucks!”

 

Sirius grunted, fighting hard to get that finger into his mouth. His father laughed lightly, shoving a binky into his mouth instead. Sirius didn't look the least bit amused, but he took it for what it was worth and just kept Stiles' finger captive. Not like Stiles minded. It kept him away from his very bad date.

 

“Well, if you want to leave, I was thinking about returning the rental and going out for lunch...” said Derek shyly, ears tinted pink.

 

Next to Sirius and all other babies in the universe, Stiles decided right there and then that Derek's ears going pink was the cutest thing ever created. So was the shyness. There was no reason for it, since the last time they saw each other they talked for hours on end while making faces and/or noises at the five month old. But it was endearing as hell. So, so endearing.

 

Stiles slumped dramatically, sighing with relief. “Oh my god, yes!  _Please_ take me away from here.”

 

The single father beamed, ducking his head slightly. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Oh yeah. Stiles was _beyond_ screwed.

 

**~+~**

 

Life was unfair to him.

 

Just...so unfair.

 

Not only had Stiles _not_ bumped into Sirius and Derek since the rock wall date (thank you midterms), but he was swindled into a third date with his classmate. How he was swindled? Oh, it was fairly easy. His so called friends wanted to do a group date, which Stiles agreed to. Group dates could be fun! But what he didn't know, until he arrived to the club with the other half of the group already waiting for them, was that advanced photography classmate was going to be there. And that his friends basically shoved Stiles at him.

 

He was getting new friends after this.

 

Fuck them. Fuck them _hard_. With a cactus.

 

The minute they entered the club, which was a poor place for a group date, by the way, Stiles stormed away from the group. Right to the bar. If he was going to be stuck here with these dillweeds, he was going to drink like it was going out of style. No dancing. No socializing. Just drinking till he felt wasted, then he was calling a cab to take his drunk ass home. He didn't trust what these assholes would do if he allowed them to 'take care of him' while drunk. Probably toss him over to advanced photography peer and allow him to do whatever he wanted to Stiles.

 

The very thought made Stiles sick to his stomach.

 

He made himself very cozy at the bar almost instantly, telling the bartender what was up. She gave him a look of pity, volunteering to call him a cab when she felt he had had enough and would escort him herself to the cab when it came. Even told the other bartenders that Stiles was going to be the only customer she would serve until he went home. That...had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He breathed out his thanks, to which earned him an adorable smile in return.

 

She was plain adorable, really. With her little Spirited Away dress and hair tied up into several braids.

 

(He wasn't going to flirt with her, though. She had a ring. He respected that kind of shit.)

 

As the night lagged on, he was fortunate that his 'date' barely bothered him. Just came over from time to time, asking if he was ready to dance yet. Each time, Stiles said no. And the bartender, who he learned was named Kira, would glare thunderbolts of death towards the dude. Advanced photography classmate would always huff and pout and stomp off, obviously not used to being told no at a club. But he _should_ be used to Stiles blowing him off. This would be the third time now.

 

Sadly, Sirius or his dad weren't there to save him.

 

But Kira was! And Kira was super nice. And a great listener. Maybe a bit of an enabler whenever he would pour out poetry about Sirius and Derek. Especially when he lamented about the fact that he was not remotely close to Derek's league.

 

“I bet you are. I mean, he lets you near his kid. No guy, or girl, who has a kid would allow someone not in their league to be near their kid. Especially a five month old.”

 

At this point, Stiles was definitely a little spent. He was swaying slightly on the stool and smiling like a dope. “Really? You think tho?”

 

“Of course! That is such a young age for a child to be around a stranger. He must really trust you to have you around his son. Especially if the mother is behind bars.”

 

Huh...Stiles never really thought of that before. Maybe it was because he had only interacted with Sirius and Derek a few times, or his borderline crippling self-doubt, that made him feel that he was nowhere near Derek's league. Maybe he _was_ in Derek's league. And that would mean he would be able to hang around Sirius and Derek all the time! Or, well, most of the time, but still a lot of the time!

 

Kira was definitely a _horrid_ enabler.

 

“Okay, you know what?”

 

The new voice made Stiles groan, his rising happy mood flattening. He turned around to face his so-called date, sourness consuming his face. His date looked furious. _Scary_ furious. For a split second, Stiles felt like he may be in danger. Even with Kira to back him up, who had told him that she used to be a Mixed Martial Arts competitor, he was spooked. He quickly tensed himself up, ready to fight back if he had to.

 

“What?” he spat back, defiance in his stare.

 

His 'date' grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him off the stool. Stiles near about screamed, startled by the strength. His heart sped up and all thought process went out the window. He could feel the alcohol lowering his abilities to stand straight and to think properly on how to respond.

 

He suddenly became incredibly terrified for his life.

 

“You are going to dance with me. And you're going to dance with me right _now_.”

 

The force behind the voice only made Stiles that much more scared. He pulled back, his panic fueling him now. Which was still spotty because of the alcohol.

 

“N-no!” he tried to say forcefully, but it more or less came out like a terrified child.

 

His 'date' yanked him again, trying to drag him to the dancing floor. Stiles screamed, attempting poorly to pull away. He could see Kira rushing up to him, ready to help with this assassin glare plastered in her dark eyes. He could also see a lot of other people starting to notice the commotion. So he screamed louder and fought harder, hoping that it would deter this creep and maybe Kira could avoid kicking anyone's ass.

 

Then, something happened that Stiles did not expect.

 

Just as Kira approached, fists poised to go, with this jerk raised his own fist to her...someone grabbed at his wrist, holding it in place.

 

And that person was _Derek_.

 

“H-hey! I know you!” Stiles' drunk mind supplied.

 

Derek gave him a terse smile before twisting advanced photography peer's arm behind his back. The guy cried out, clearly surprised and not happy.

 

“Hey! Get off me!”

 

“Let go of Stiles. **_Now_**.”

 

Derek's voice made Stiles' blood run cold. But it was also a bit of a turn on.

 

(Okay, he was drunk enough.)

 

Stiles' 'date' spat on Derek's face, which earned gasps from the small crowd that had accumulated around them. Somewhere from that crowd, a woman shouted, “Kick his ass, Der!” And, well, Derek obliged.

 

He took the creep's other wrist, twisting it away from Stiles and forced behind the back. Then, Derek kneed him in the gut. Advanced photography peer doubled over, swearing with venom. Again, Derek kneed him...right before he handed off the guy to Kira. And Kira went to town before tossing him over to the bouncers. Stiles' 'friends' raced off after the bouncers and his 'date', arguing that Kira and Derek were in the wrong.

 

Once it was all done, Stiles gawked at Derek like he was some sort of supernatural being. Which, to be honest, the dude had to be! He kept showing up whenever Stiles was having a bad time with his classmate! Maybe he had a sixth sense. A Stiles focused sixth sense.

 

“You okay?” Derek asked him, swimming in worry.

 

Stiles nodded, a little disoriented. “Where's your little guy?”

 

“Stiles...I can't take Sirius to a club.”

 

“I know..but where is he? I miss 'im.”

 

At this, Derek ducked his head to hide his smile. But Stiles saw it. There was no way that could be hidden from the Stiles!

 

“I'll call him a cab, Der.” offered Kira, patting the single father's shoulder.

 

“Waaaait...you know Derek?”

 

“I would hope so. I'm his sister-in-law.”

 

So _that's_ why she was being an enabler! Sneaky sneaky lady. Like a fox.

 

“It's okay, Kira. I'll take him home. I'm the designated driver for Erica's bacherlorette party, anyway.”

 

“Is there enough room?”

 

“I drive a minivan.”

 

Kira nodded, the words 'good point' lingering in the air. “Well, I'll leave him to you, then.”

 

“Thanks, Kira.”

 

“Yeah! Thanks Kira! You're badass!” Stiles echoed, grinning like a dope again.

 

She bowed, smiling giddily as she pretty much skipped to the bar.

 

And that's all Stiles remembered. Besides the throwing up near Derek's shoes and passing out.

 

Next thing he knew, he was being woken up by baby babbles and a tiny hand touching his face. He groaned, trying to get himself put together before opening his eyes. Which was not happening. Not with a splitting headache and stomach flips.

 

“Sirius...you have to leave Stiles alone, champ.”

 

Wait...was that Derek's voice? Stiles opened his eyes, his sloppy mess of a self be damned, to see if he was having hallucinations of some kind. Nope. Not any hallucinations. That was Derek, looking so warm in his sweats and burgundy thumb hole sweater, crouching down to scoop up his son away from Stiles. Sirius squawked in protest, making grabby hands at Stiles. The farther he got away from Stiles, the louder Sirius got. Right until the point he started to wail.

 

“Shhh...Sirius...Stiles is sickie. We have to let him sleep.”

 

Sirius did not like the explanation, his wailing turning into infuriated cry-screams. Which hurt both Stiles' head and heart. He sat up, feeling dizzy and groggy. Derek noticed immediately that Stiles was awake, and looked ready to apologize for his son. But Stiles didn't let him. Just held out his arms – telling the father that Sirius was more than okay to be near him. Sirius got louder, almost flying out of Derek's hold in order to get to Stiles. Luckily, Derek was a bit more coordinated than that and passed off his son without a tumble.

 

The very second the little guy was in Stiles' arms, he smothered his face into his shoulder and calmed down. He sniffled here and there, accompanied by bitty hiccups. It was the cutest! It also made Stiles fall in love just a little bit more with this kid.

 

“He really likes you...” breathed Derek, face soft and vulnerable.

 

Stiles smiled, rocking the little guy back and forth carefully. “Yeah, well...I really like him. So...”

 

Derek nodded, looking that much more vulnerable.

 

Shockingly, Sirius fell asleep on Stiles, which meant that Stiles was not going _anywhere_. Might as well make some small talk.

 

“Um...so...this is your place.”

 

Derek flinched, guilt crossing into the vulnerable. “I...you...you said you didn't want to go back to your place. You were...worried about that guy attacking you in the middle of the night.”

 

“Mmm...makes sense. I mean...he did scare the hell out of me. I seriously thought he was going to hurt me. At least...I think so. A lot of last night is a blur. Guess that's what happens when you wallow your anger in booze.”

 

“That'll do it.”

 

A hesitant, awkward silence fell over them. Only Sirius' breathing filling the room. Then, Derek sat down beside them, staring fondly at his boy.

 

“He never does that with anyone except me. He won't even do that with his aunts, or his uncle, or my parents.”

 

“Really? Huh. Guess I'm special.”

 

“Guess so.”

 

The silence fell over them again, this time not so awkward. Still hesitant! But not awkward. Then, without any prompting, Derek started leaning in. Stiles leaned in as well. And, before they knew it, they were kissing. Not anything heated or passionate. Just...soft, gentle, sweet, quiet exploring. It was the best kiss Stiles had ever had. So much emotion...so much...trust. He felt like this was some type of honor and he had to respect it whole heartily.

 

And he would.

 

He definitely would.

 

As Derek pulled away, Stiles unconsciously chased. That earned him a kiss on the forehead and a hand running down his arm carefully. It was all so mind blowing. He was half certain that he was in some sort of dream. But Sirius shifting slightly in his hold told him that it wasn't. That it was all very real, and very amazing.

 

(Amazing was not a strong enough of a word, but that was the best he could think of.)

 

“Wow...” he whispered, staring deep into Derek's gaze.

 

Derek grinned like the sun, staring just as deeply into Stiles' eyes. “Yeah. Wow.”

 

“I, uh, you, you free Friday?”

 

“Well...I think I can work something out. I'll have to see if someone can watch Sirius for the night.”

 

“What? No! Bring him! I love star wizard!”

 

Derek gaped at him, stunned as all hell. “Are-are you sure?”

 

“Uh, yes? I know that dating you means dating your kid, in a way. And I would love to get to know you two better. Especially Sirius 'cause, no offense, I have fallen in love with your kid. Not in a creeper way! Just...y'know...”

 

“Stiles...I know what you mean. And thank you. For caring about my son.”

 

“Of course. I'm not a total douche.” He swallowed, laying back against the cushions. “Now...if you excuse me...I gotta try not to puke all over your kid...”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, patting his shoulder as he stood. “I'll get you some Coke and crackers.”

 

“Oh my god, you're a saint.”

 

“I do my best. And Stiles? Don't puke on my son.”

 

“I'll try.”

 

**~+~**

 

Their first official date was at the very restaurant they met at. And a lot of it was spent making Sirius giggle and squeal. They did learn some things about each other, but a lot of their attention was directed at Sirius.

 

The next time they went to that restaurant, it was for Sirius' second birthday. During that little party, Derek and Stiles' families teased them about being together for so long that Sirius was calling Stiles papa. Which wasn't a lie. No matter how many times they tried to correct Sirius, Sirius refused to call Stiles anything other than papa. So, with Sirius' help, Derek sought to fix it with a proposal.

 

It wasn't until Sirius' third birthday that they went to the restaurant again.

 

Their family and friends nearly took up the whole place in the celebration, filling the air with joyful noise. As they ate, Stiles announced that he had a very important question for the birthday boy and Derek. It became uncharacteristically quiet, everyone confused.

 

He didn't leave them in suspense long. That would be too cruel.

 

He got down on his knees, making it so Sirius was looking down on him. Then, he asked if it was okay if he adopted Sirius – become his official papa instead of step-papa.

 

“But you are my papa.” Sirius replied simply, like it was such a silly thing to think that Stiles was anything but.

 

The innocent response caused everyone to sob. Especially Derek, who was so overwhelmed with emotions that he could only nod his approval.

 

When they came again, Sirius bragged to anyone that would listen that his papa had adopted him and that his name was Sirius Stilinski-Hale.

 

Also that he was daddy's star and papa's wizard. Because, honestly, he was.

 

He really was.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the Sterek Bingo event! See all the amazing works this fandom has created!
> 
> sterek-bingo.tumblr.com


End file.
